I'm bored
by PeachtreeAmuto
Summary: What happens when a very bored author makes a story with no plot!


**Peach: um sorry that I had to repost this I didn't know it was against the rules cause my sister said it was okay after she proof read it and after at least three other people read it I thought it was ready. Again sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo chara. Billy, Straight person, and New dude, are used with permission.**

**Summary: So before and after my stories I have a little chat with Amu and/or Ikuto, [if you've read my other stories you might have already known this] well this tale takes place in that same set up. Only this is the story, there isn't really a plot…so I guess it's more of a documentary. **

Slump.

"I'm bored," A girl with long blond hair stated.

"Then write some Amuto stuff," Ikuto suggested hopefully.

"IKUTO! don't take advantage of Peach's mood!" Amu said indignantly.

Ikuto smirked, "Oh but Amu, you're also taking advantage of her mood by hiding the computer mouse in that closet over there," Ikuto said with mirth in his voice as he pointed to said closet.

Peach looked up confused, "Was that there before?"

Ikuto shook his head, "Nope, it just came out of nowhere like most of the things in this room," he stated matter-of-factly.

Peach frowned, "okay I know this is my story but seriously a closet that disappears and reappears out of nowhere? That's so lame!" she said smacking her head in her hands.

Amu's jaws dropped, "Wait, wait, wait so you're saying that a closet that disappears and reappears out of nowhere, is lame?" She said looking at the closet that had just moved ten feet to the left.

Peach nodded as if it was obvious. "Yeah! Instead it should be a purple alien that eats your shoes!" she said gesturing to her socked feet.

Ikuto looked down at his expensive shoes then looked back up at Peach, "okay its official you're insane!"

Peach grinned and started to jump up and down chanting "Yay someone noticed!" Over and over again.

Just then a girl with medium length brown hair appeared wearing a shirt that said 'I am Straight person.'

Straight person crossed her arms and glared at Peach, "Hey when did I become the Straight person?" She asked gesturing to her shirt.

Peach stopped shouting and looked at Straight person with suppressed glee, "when you said that I was out of control," she happily explained.

Straight person covered her face with her hands; shaking her head sadly.

Ikuto raised a questioning brow at Straight person before stating his question, "okay where did the Straight dude come from?"

Peach smirked, "Straight person is my helper who keeps this story from going off course."

At that a boy with brown hair and green eyes appeared holding a keyboard and looking at Peach startled, "But I thought I was your helper," he said wide eyed.

Peach patted him on the back smiling. "No Billy you're my detail expert or in other words you type all the boring stuff!" She said still smiling. Billy half smiled and walked away the keyboard hanging from straps around his shoulders.

Amu looked around the white room that held more people then normal. "Is it just me or is there a lot more people then normal?" She asked glancing around half expecting another person to appear.

Peach shook her head, "actually Straight person and Billy are always here its just you don't always see them, same with the closet that's now gone," she said pointing to the left.

Amu blinked shocked, "where'd it go?" She asked looking around.

Peach didn't seem interested. "Who knows but at least I'm not bored anymore!" She said smiling once more.

Amu looked at her confused, "how'd that happen?"

Peach just pointed behind Amu, she turned and raised an eyebrow. Ikuto, Billy and Straight person appeared to be arguing about something.

It took Amu a moment before she understood what Ikuto was shouting.

"This is its natural color!"

"You must really use a lot of hair coloring stray. How many cans do you go through in a day?" Billy asked holding his keyboard so he could type the answer.

Straight person nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah I'm curious about that too!"

Ikuto gridded his teeth, "listen you two I'm a manga character so this IS My natural hair color!"

Straight person and Billy exchanged a smile before Straight person spoke. "Well are you an anime or a manga?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Ikuto looked cautious as he answered. "I'm both" he said looking from one to the other as if trying to see who the bigger threat was.

An almost evil smile past between the two as Billy spoke. "Well since you're an anime your hair is technically dyed to be blue-" "yeah and since you're also a manga your hair is also black and white!" Straight person interrupted.

"That's it!" Ikuto shouted as he threw both Billy and Straight person into the now reappearing closet.

"Hey Peach make Ikuto let us out of here we still haven't commented about Amu's pink hair!" Billy shouted from inside the closet.

"Yeah and we were gonna ask if she had an accident with bubble gum and that's how she got it!" Straight person added.

Peach appeared to be considering the request. "Hmm I am curious about how THAT conversation would end," she said looking from the closet back to Amu.

"Hey who's side are you on?" Amu asked noticing her look.

"Oh come on we all know how this is gonna end. Peach's curiosity will get the best of her and she'll let us out and bingo we ask Amu the life altering question," Billy said from the closet.

Peach span around and looked angrily at the closet. "Hey, I'm not that predictable!" she shouted crossing her arms.

Ikuto smirked at her childlike response, "no you really are that easy to read, all one has to do is type the most idiotic thing imaginable and you're sure to do it."

Dots passed over Peach's head as she thought about what Ikuto had just said trying to remember where she had heard it before. "I think you just rephrased someone's insult from a movie I saw, but I can't remember." Peach's long denim dress was suddenly replaced by a detectives uniform and pipe.

Amu also appeared to be thinking about what Ikuto had said. "Yeah it does sound a little familiar but I can't put my finger on it."

"Hey, who put this computer mouse in here?" Straight person asked still in the closet.

Peach's detectives outfit disappeared and her old denim dress was back as she ran over to the closet. "That's my mouse! Give it back!" She shouted thrusting open the closet doors and taking the computer mouse away from Straight person before slamming the doors shut once more.

Amu was glaring at the closet as Peach took back the computer mouse and plugged it back in. "Thanks a lot Straight person," she muttered.

"Hey! That thing just ate one of my shoes!"

Peach and Amu turned to see Ikuto wearing one shoe and pointing at a purple alien. Upon seeing the hairy creature Peach smiled and pulled out a cheap camera.

"Yeah! An alien that eats your shoe! And the best part; I got a picture of it!" Peach shouted jumping up and down.

Amu walked over to Peach and cleared her throat. Turning around Peach looked at Amu and stifled a laugh.

"Why on earth did you want that thing here in the first place?" Amu asked irritated for the purple alien had eaten her school shoes leaving her in white socks.

Peach began to jump up and down once more, "cause it causes havoc!" She said laughing.

"Hey, Let me out of here if I'm the detail expert then I should be out there helping Peach describe this thing," Billy shouted from inside the closet.

Peach smiled a knowing smile at the closet, "all the more reason to keep you in there!" she shouted back.

"Hey if I'm your helper who keeps the story on track, how does this purple alien fit in? Cause I do believe it is a little far fetched" Straight person said from the closet.

Peach crossed her arms once more and turned her back to the closet. "So, this fic it called 'I'm bored' for a reason. So deal with it!"

At that someone wearing a red shirt, jeans, and a bucket on their head appeared shouting "I HAVE LICE!" Then he vanished.

Peach grinned an evil grin, "Hee, hee this is too much fun," she said with an almost evil cackle.

Ikuto and Amu backed as far away from Peach as they could get. "Okay I have all rights to be afraid of the look on her face, right?" Ikuto asked suppressing a shiver.

Amu nodded and didn't even try to look like she wasn't worried. "Oh yeah that look is gonna give me nightmares," she said with a shiver.

It was then that Ikuto noticed something, "hey is it me or did the room change color?" He asked looking at the walls.

Amu looked around as well and she saw that the rooms color was now black instead of white with blue dots.

A minute passed as they looked around before all was dark. For as it is the power went out, leaving the six in complete darkness.

"I can't se-AHH!"

hyu76h

There was a loud crashing noise as probably Amu knocked over the closet.

"Ow! Did Amu just knock over the closet? Cause she made me hit my keyboard with my head," Billy asked.

"Probably...Ooh! Look there's glow sticks in here!" Straight person said sounding relieved. The sound of cracking followed and a green light appeared through the cracks in the closet.

"Hey everyone walk to the closet with the weird green light coming out of it!" That was probably Peach shouting, Billy typed.

"I can't!" Ikuto growled before muttering "the aliens eating my other shoe."

Peach finally reached the closet and opened it allowing Billy and Straight person to fall out with many cracked glow sticks.

"Now give me one of those glow sticks so I can fix the power!" Peach said thrusting out her hand so she could take one.

Billy looked at her questionably, "when did you become an electrician?" He asked.

Peach rolled her eyes, "When the power goes out, duh! Now give me a glow stick!" She repeated.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have a really powerful flashlight?" Straight person asked turning the flashlight on and shining it in Peach's face.

"Ooh I see stars," Peach said as her eyes got all dizzy.

"Oh give me that!" Billy said taking the flashlight away from Straight person and turning it off. "You know for a straight person you sure don't act like one," Billy stated waving his hand in front of Peach's eyes.

Straight person put her hands on her hips

"Weren't you paying attention earlier," Straight Person demanded,"I got this job by saying Peach is out of control!"

"Well listen buster," Billy said irritated,"I could have told you that Peach is out of control, but since I'm stuck with you, at least try and do the job, because what you're doing now isn't helping!"

Straight person looked past offended, "I AM DOING MY JOB!" She shouted.

"Ugh," Peach muttered as sight returned to her eyes, shacking her head she was back to 'normal'. "Okay I'm back now give me that really powerful flashlight!" She said looking at Straight person only to see that Billy had the flashlight.

Billy shook his head, "No way, knowing you, you would probably shine it in your eyes and go blind," he said holding it out of her reach.

Peach looked offended, "are you insulting me?" She asked her tone almost dark.

Another boy wearing jeans and a black jacket with a hood walked out of the shadows looking almost triumphant, "wow, how did she guess that one?" He said his words dripping with sarcasm.

Amu looked at the stranger slightly frightened, "um where did the new guy come from?" She asked stepping back.

Peach looked at the stranger angry beyond what anyone there had seen, "I don't know, but if I did I'd seal up his route here and never open it again!" She all but growled.

The stranger nodded looking as though this was a normal topic of discussion, "she would, but there are sooo many entrances into this story it would take her a life time to close them all, oh and Amu my names not 'new guy' its 'New dude' plain and simple," he said with a shrug.

"Yeah that's really plain and simple," Ikuto said appearing behind Amu, who jumped.

Billy looked down at Ikuto's socks before typing something else. "Blue socks," he muttered while he typed.

Amu looked down and saw that Ikuto no longer had his expensive shoes but was now in normal blue socks.

'_The alien must have eaten them'_ she thought.

"OH! OH I JUST REMEMBERED!" Peach shouted making everyone in the room [except New dude] jump in surprise. "There can only be one sarcastic person in this story at a time unless there's this weird gathering but until then Ikuto you can stay New dude I kick you out!" Peach shouted before kicking New dudes leg.

"Until next time," New dude said before he vanished.

"Um can we please do something about the lights my eyes can't adjust to this darkness" Amu said holding a fading glow stick

"I'm trying buuut Billy won't trust me with the really powerful flashlight," Peach whined as she tried and failed to grab it.

"Just give her the flashlight already," Ikuto said for he was the last one with a working glow stick.

"Do you not know how dangerous she is? You might as well ask me to give her an air-soft gun," Billy said while dodging another one of Peach's attacks.

"Hey, no guns in this fic that's rule three!" Peach shouted pulling out a piece of paper with words that couldn't be read in the dark.

"Peach if 'no guns' is rule three what's rule one and two?" Straight person asked trying and failing to read what the paper said.

Peach smiled, "well rule one is 'never leave home without it' and rule two is 'ignore that weird sign over there that says "do not push this button."'

"Wait I don't get rule one, what are you supposed to never leave at home?" Amu asked taking the paper away from Peach.

Peach shrugged, "don't know it changes everywhere I go!" She said taking the paper back.

Straight person looked around, "guy's I'm gonna go find this so called sign that OW!"

Peach giggled, "I guess that means you found the sign."

"Can we worry about the rules after we fix the light?" Ikuto asked impatiently.

Peach looked around as if just noticing the complete darkness surrounding them, "oh yeah the powers out," she muttered looking this way then that.

Billy slapped his head, "and how on earth did you forget that the power is out?" He asked exasperated.

Peach grinned, "it's easy to forget stuff if you're like me!" She said cheerfully.

Ikuto gave her a look, "I find it hard to believe that anyone can be like you," he said seriously.

Meanwhile Amu was seeing how Straight person was after hitting the sign that said 'do not push this button'.

"You okay Straight person?" Amu asked kneeling down beside her.

Straight person blinked, "I'm not sure am I dead? Because all I see is darkness," she said pinching her elbow.

Amu smiled, "no you're not dead and do you have any idea where that sign came from?" she asked looking up at the squared shape sign.

"I thought we clarified that most things in this room come out of nowhere," she said sitting up.

Amu shrugged, "well I figured since you are the straight person you might have a better answer then Peach," she explained helping Straight person to her feet.

Straight person sighed. "Listen I got this job by accident so I don't know that much more then you when it come to Peach's weirdness."

"Hey it's not weirdness it's wackiness and insaneness that you don't understand!" Peach shouted walking over to them.

Straight person pointed at Peach, "you see as if it wasn't enough she just added insaneness and wackiness to the list!"

"Well that's a start in the long list to describe this place," Ikuto said appearing behind Amu, and once again she jumped.

[I wonder why she doesn't see him coming, he's carrying the only source of light for crying out lould!]

Billy looked up from his keyboard smiling, "don't forget no logic you can't forget no logic," he said happy to add more to the growing list.

"Idiocy," Amu added.

Peach looked at the group as they made a list of things to describe the room. '_Hmm well I guess while they make a ridiculously long list I can go and fix the power!_' She thought as she skipped away.

[Two minutes later.]

Straight person looked down at a piece of paper with words on is and began to read off the top. **"**Okay we got: wacky, wackiness, idiocy, and ridiculous**, **ridiculously lame, lamer then snails, slow with no plot, insaneness, insane, no logic, weirdness, no room for logic, watching cheese age is better then this place, would rather watch Dora the explorer then be here and that's saying something, is gonna give me nightmare, I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks about this place, Peach is so very scary, Straight person isn't at all as straight as she should be, wait Straight person is a girl?, I was not expecting that, and she's also related to Peach, no wonder she's not that straight, wait Billy are you?, NO I'M NOT!, anger is one of Billy's strong points, if this was a show I wonder how long is would last before is was canceled, HEY LOOK the powers back!, oh no here comes Peach!, hey you still writing that never ending list?, well let's see Straight person what we got so far?, Okay we got wacky-"

Billy put his hand in front of Straight person's mouth, "I think she's got the point Straight person," he said taking his hand away.

Peach looked amazed, "wow, I thought that by now you would already have a mile long list not anything that short!" She with a chuckle.

"Should I keep a list for in the future?" Straight person asked holding up the paper and a pen.

Amu and Billy span around and faced Straight person "NO!" They said in unison.

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "I think that's the first time Billy's used an exclamation point," he said slightly astonished.

Peach looked at her computer then back at Billy, "I think you're right! Wow, he didn't even use one when he said 'you might as well ask me to give her an air-soft gun,' that proves it Billy thinks Straight person is more annoying then me!" She said point at Billy and laughing.

Billy crossed his arms looking annoyed, "no, all it proves is that I think Straight person's list should be forgotten about," he said matter-of-factly.

Straight person was wandering around the sign not paying attention to what anyone had been saying. "Hey has anyone seen that button? I want to press it!" She said looking up at them then back down.

Amu looked at her questionably, "why?" She asked.

Straight person looked up at her and shrugged, "because rule two says so," she said looking back down.

Peach grinned her evil grin and began to jump up and down, "Oh! Oh! I know, I know! Pick me! Pick me!" She said raising her hand.

Straight person raised an eyebrow at Peach, "um okay Peach where's the button?" She asked not really expecting a helpful answer.

Peach snickered. "It's in your pants pocket!" She said with a laugh.

Straight person looked at her pocket and noticed the lump. Pulling the square object, out she saw that it was a box with a red button in the middle. "Hey what do you know it is!" she said surprised.

Then looking back up at everyone she said, "Now to press it."

**The End**

**Peach: oh so the button is a the 'The End' button**

**Straight person: what you can't end "I'm bored" what if people like it?**

**Billy: you crazy who in their right mind would like this story?**

**Peach: um people who study the insane?**

**Straight person: people who find wacky funny?**

**Peach: people who think making fun of Ikuto's hair is funny?**

**Straight person: people who want to see Amu and Ikuto freak out?**

**Peach: um people who want to see purple aliens that eat your shoes?**

**Straight person: people who want to see disappearing and reappearing closets?**

**Peach: people who want to see Billy and me argue?**

**Billy: okay okay I get your point**

**Peach: no you don't you're just saying that to get us to shut it**

**Straight person: and it of course worked!**

**Billy: well anyway if you want anymore I'm bored stuff, please say so**

**Straight person: and we hope that when you where reading this you at least smiled**

**Peach: well review!**


End file.
